masks_west_marchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Wraith
__FORCETOC__ Appearance Nohemi has long, mostly curly back hair, with the ends dyed various colors, currently teal. She has medium deep skin, with a huge smattering of freckles across her nose and cheeks. Nohemi has several piercings and a tendency towards comfy-punk chic. She usually can be seen with her heavily-modified AI-powered HUD glasses pushed up to hold her hair back, and other cyber/magitech acoutremont--earpieces, bracelets to project keyboards, that kind of stuff. wraith utilizes comms, screens, robots, and anything nearby that's hackable to have a physical presence in a fight, however, she tends to stay in the background, supporting her teammates and causing mischief. Powers Nohemi has an affinity for hacking & gadgetry, through technopathy. She was born with the ability to easily understand programming languages and the mechanics of technology. Whether this innate ability is because of her intelligence, or a She recently discovered she has the ability to shut down magitech through the power of touch, though this ability is harder for her to control. She has experimented with small conduits to allow her to utilize this power from a distance. Background Nohemi is 17. She's in her third year of a Computer Science and Engineering degree at University of New Halcyon Institute of Technology (UNHIT), mostly completing courses online and attending labs and recitations as needed, which leaves lots of time for getting up to teenage shenanigans. She's apathetic about school, and most things, even if she's incredibly smart. She just also finds those things boring. Learning about history? Boring. Computer sciences already comes so easily to her it's hard to find motivation to like, you know, study it. She tends to hang around Gay High to hang out with her friends during their free periods and such. It's kinda hard to relate to college students. She is excellent at all things computers, everything on the 'Net. She's always connected, and to everything. The thing is, you gotta be on the grid to be off the grid--she just makes sure no one has information that's too incriminating. Her hacker persona, wraith, leaves just the barest traces--enough to know someone was there, but not enough to actually track them down. wraith is a completely digital entity, but the prevalence of technology allows them to act almost as if they're really there--a voice on an earpiece, images/videos on a screen, taking control of robots or the right cybernetics. Her parents have been developing their own AI solution for wearable tech at their company Aprico. They used Nohemi's voice for the initial prototypes, but she made them pitch it differently. She forked a version & used her powers and skills to build a more customized version of AI she calls Wake. Nohemi has a decent relationship with her parents--they love her. However, she resents them pushing her so hard academically. They instilled some of their distrust of corporations like OmegaCorp, since they knew how hard it was to start a big project on their own, with limited resources. Nohemi is stubborn, casual, and occasionally apathetic, but she cares deeply about the things (and people) that she loves... even if she doesn't always take what they say to heart. She can be sarcastic and loves to tease her friends. Journal Entries Scenes Category:2-Verse Category:Wraith Category:2-Verse Characters Category:2-Verse PC